Feasibility studies for developing a novel clinical device are proposed. This device which would use immunological and complement reagents in conjunction with filtration and/or one or more magnetic retrieval systems to produce a new separation and collection technology could result in totally new modalities of treatment for numerous disease states which currently are classified as untreatable. This technology has application to the removal of specific auto-antibodies, specific cells or cell types, specific macromolecules or endogeno immune-complexes. Phase I results will be used to determine the feasibility of the development of a "universal trap" which is a key concept to the proposed approach. Phase II will deal with the construction of a prototype whose parameters will be defined by the results of this research. The health benefit potential of this device is considerable since in principle it addresses many incurable diseases in such a way that a single device could have universality of application. It is the universal approach underlying the theory of this device which makes its development economically feasible and gives it considerable commercial potential.